


When The Rain Falls (One shot)

by PhoenixHope



Series: When The Rain Falls One Shots [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Gay, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, Underage - Freeform, Voyeurism, kind of, mentions of punishments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:20:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27276313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixHope/pseuds/PhoenixHope
Summary: haha sex funny
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: When The Rain Falls One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991569
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	When The Rain Falls (One shot)

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy this disaster of a (not really) one shot

I climbed on top of his lap and continued to kiss down his neck. He moans a little when I find a good spot. 

“Baby, I know you want to do it but we can’t right now, just wait until we get home and then we can have fun.” That did sound promising but I just want to play a little. I come back up to his mouth and enter my tongue. We’ll see who doesn’t want to play. His tongue fights back against mine. I knew it, he does want to play. He breaks away for a second.

“If you keep playing like this, there will be consequences.” His voice was low and it was so fucking sexy, how could I stop. Plus it is more exciting that we’re doing this at school. Sure we’d done it at his place, but it's just more fun when you do it in a place like this.

“Jacob, don’t make me take you over my knee.” Oh god that did something to me. I began unbuckling his pants, but his hands stop me before I could finish. 

“I’m serious, little boy. If you keep at this I will not hesitate to spank you.” The look in his eyes tells me he's being serious, but screw it I want it so bad right now. Going against his orders again, I continue doing my task of getting him free. 

This time he isn’t quick enough because his dick is out and my hands are around it. I got on my knees to make this easier for me. I licked the tip, all the way down his shaft and once I reached the tip again. I remove my tongue and he shudders. He puts a fist in my hair and I look up at him with lidded eyes, he growls and pushes my face back against his dick. 

“You’re such a slut.” He growls out. I stick my tongue out but he pulls my head back. I hiss at the pain as he pulls my hair. 

“Aw, did that hurt, Prince?” He chuckles at me. Shit I like that nickname. 

“Please Daddy.” I whined out. 

“Please what, Prince, you have to speak up.” He says as he released my hair and caressed my face. His fingers traced down my cheekbone to my mouth. He stuck one of his fingers in my mouth. 

“You know the drill, baby.” I do indeed. I began to suck and move my tongue around his finger, until he adds another where I do the same again but sloppier. I continued doing this for a few more minutes until he took his fingers out. 

Suddenly we hear a knock on the door. We both curse under breath. Ryan pushes me under the table and zips his pants. What the hell. I want to have some more fun. 

“Come in.” He says and I hear the door open. 

“Hello Mr. Lancaster, I’ve come to discuss something with you. It’s about the club you wanted to start.” By the sound of the voice it’s the Principle. Oh ho ho this is going to be fun. 

“Ah yes, I have been waiting for a response from you on that.” He sounds calm, let's change that. I move my hand to the front of his pants, he's still hard, that's good. I carefully unzip his pants making sure to not make any noise. I felt him shift under me, almost like he was getting comfortable. 

“Yes, of course. I would like to talk about the rules and such of running a club here.” God this will be a boring conversation and I can't believe i'm here for it. 

“Of course. Please pull up a chair, have a seat.” Is he fucking crazy!? Actually don't answer that. I hear the moving of a chair, oh my god he is so close to us. 

“So first we should discuss what the club activities will be. You said you wanted to start a writing club, correct?” Now here's where things get interesting. I moved my hand to grab his dick through his boxers and rubbed it making him grow bigger. 

He clears his throat. “Yes I did say that. I just think that some of the kids here are very talented and some of them told me they liked writing and one of them actually suggested making a club.” Wait, that was me who said that. Wow he actually was listening to me. My mouth made its way to lick the shaft of him only to take him into my mouth when I reached the tip. I’ll be honest, I haven’t really sucked his dick before, or any dick before now so it might be a bit awkward. 

I heard him take a deep breath as the other teacher continued to talk. At this point I have blocked him out and only focused on the task at hand. Hearing Ryan talk with his nice voice while I do unholy things to him is kind of ironic. My head moves up and down his dick in a steady rhythm until I try to go deeper and gag a bit. Shit! 

Ryan clears his throat again. “I’m sorry, I must have a dry throat today.” I can hear the fake smile in his voice. They continue talking and I try not to gag again. Now using my hands to help with what my mouth can't reach, I start to go faster. His dick twitches in my mouth so I know he's about to come. Holy shit I ‘ve never done this before. I start to panic. What if I can't swallow all of it and we get caught?! You’ll be fine Jacob, just do your best, I reassure myself. 

I hear him inhale and then I feel him come in my mouth. Quickly I swallow it all and try, my hardest not to choke. I don’t and everything is fine. Well other than the fact that I have cum dripping down my face, but hey, at least I didn’t make a sound, more or less. 

“Are sure you’re alright Mr.Lancaster? You don’t look very well. Maybe you should take the rest of the day off. I’ll see you tomorrow.” And now he's gone. I’d be lying if I said I wasn't scared as to what Ry would do to me, but I guess it is my fault. 

“Get up.” I hear Ryan’s voice as he moves his chair back so I could come out. I stood in front of him, hardon and all, waiting for him to yell at me. 

“We’re going home right now, whether you like it or not, and when we get there I want you on your knees by the bed, do you hear me?” His voice is very strict, almost like his teacher voice, but this one, this one is just for me. 

“Yes,sir” I look down at my feet because I’m nervous to meet his eyes.

“What did I say about looking at me while I talk to you?” He's standing now and when he's in front of me, his hand comes up and grabs my chin making me look at him. 

“I’m sorry sir.” I say with a cute voice hoping he’ll go easy on me.

“You know I’m not going to go easy on you baby boy.” Ugh why not. I’m cute right?

“Now let's go. Daddys getting impatient.” Oh boy Jacob, you’ve really done it now.


End file.
